


The crater hides many secrets (we found one today)

by LaraDarkness



Series: Wish I could dream again [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Sam, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Maybe - Freeform, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No beta we die like dream, Nobody knows, Post-Doomsday, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), i actually don't know how to tag this, is he dead?, ranbooo finds dream's journal and gets the boiz, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDarkness/pseuds/LaraDarkness
Summary: Ranboo finds a book that awfully reminds him of his memory book
Relationships: Luke | Punz & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude
Series: Wish I could dream again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108394
Comments: 4
Kudos: 588





	The crater hides many secrets (we found one today)

**Author's Note:**

> enderman noises are wack, amirite  
> istg this was supposed to have like two parts but i just did this and now you gotta wait

Ranboo doesn't know what the heck was on his mind when he returned to the crater that was once L'Manberg.  
He woke up in the little house that Phil built for him, his fingers tingling with purple sparks as he stumbled out of his bed.  
_Something isn't right._  
Before he even realizes it, he's in L'Manberg (can he even call it that anymore? it's just a deep hole now) and he's walking to the place where houses once stood.

His legs stop at the area where Fundy lived, his ears twitching anxiously. It's like there's something and he's supposed to know what.  
„Why am I even here? What was my mind thinking when I just dragged myself here?“ He sighed as he ran his gloved hand through his hair, tail swaying from side to side. Nothing much remained from Fundy's house, only debris and some wood here and there.  
„Phil's gonna be worried when he finds out I'm not there, oh my god, what was I thinking?“ _You clearly weren't thinking at all_ , his brain helpfully supplies and he wants to bang his head on a wall.

„Time to go back then.“ He turns around when the moonlight catches his eyes, the blueish white light shining on a dark brown book. From the looks of it, the book has been through a lot (it's not like it went through wither explosions, right). The leather had cuts in it, it seemed like someone purposely dragged a knife across it, not to mention it had burns and definitely missed some pages.  
Ranboo felt his eyebrows furrow as he squatted down to gently take the book into his hands. It smelled like smoke and blood (it had the darkened crimson liquid splattered on some pages, but Ranboo chose to ignore that for now), the quill was blurred but he could still make out most of the words.

His eyes skipped over the pages, forcing his tired brain to work because this was not okay.  
„But who does this belong t-“ Everything around him stops as he sucks in a breath, his heterochromatic eyes going wide.

_This is Dream's._  
_This book, journal, belongs to Dream, the man who manipulated his friends, who is hungry for power and it awfully reminds him of his memory book._

He scrambled to his feet, gripping the item tightly in his hands.  
He has to talk to Phil. But does he have time for that? Where even is Dream right now? He hasn't heard of the admin for a while now. Maybe it was because he lives far from the SMP lands, next to Techno's cabin.  
But who else would he talk to? Almost everyone hates Dream, not to mention it's like three in the morning. 

Letting out a frustrated noise, that sounded a lot like an enderman, he let his legs take him to god knows where.  
God knows where appears to be Punz's house and Ranboo thinks that this actually makes sense.  
After all, aren't these two friends?  
So he just goes and knocks on the door before he can think about it.  
He waits.  
And waits.  
And considers that maybe the mercenary isn't home.  
Then the door open.

„Oh hi Ranboo, do you need something?“ It's Sam. Sam, who is a little bit taller than him with his green messy hair, no mask covering his face this time.  
He seems tired and faintly Ranboo thinks that maybe knocking on someone's door at three in the morning.  
„Uh, hi-“ He cuts himself off when Punz appears behind the taller man, eyebrows raised in question.  
„I, uh, wanted to ask if you knew where Dream is?“  
This is a wrong question, he realizes when Punz's eyes harden and Sam straightens up.  
„Why do you need to know?“

Ranboo bites his lip, eyes flying over everything in his vision before he inhales deeply, raising his hand that holds the journal.  
The words spill from his mouth; how he found this in the remains of the nation that once was, how it definitely belongs to Dream and how it's concerning.  
„-and I have no idea where Dream is, but I'm worried.“ He finishes in one breath, tail rapidly swishing behind him. He's digging his fingers into the leather through his gloves now, but he can't force himself to care.  
He knows how scary memory loss is, especially if you apparently did something bad and you can't even remember it.  
He wants to help Dream, he decides.

Punz and Sam look at each other, confusion and worry seeping into their eyes.  
„We've been away for a while, we returned like an hour ago.“ Sam starts slowly, eyeing the ender hybrid in front of him again, making sure to not look into his eyes, „Dream stopped contacting us one day, but we didn't think much of it. Maybe we were too far or he had something to handle, we just waved it off. But when we came back, close enough for it to pick up messages from Dream's communicator, there was nothing. Just a few messages from Bad and Quackity.“  
At this, Ranboo frowns, mulling the words over in his head.  
„What would Quackity want from you?“  
Puny shrugs, leaning on the doorframe- maybe they could let Ranboo inside, but all three have a feeling they wouldn't stay there for long. So why bother?  
„Invited us to some festivities. I think he called it The festival of peace? Not sure tho. We just ignored him 'cause we were far away.“  
Sam nods, pulling out his communicator and showing the messages to Ranboo, whose brain is running fast right now.  
Now that he thinks about it, didn't Techno say something about how stupid festivals are becoming? Did Ranboo get one of those? He doesn't remember, but the two anarchists had to find out somehow, right?

Shaking his head, he returns to the present, his gaze falling on the book again.  
Didn't Quackity hate Dream? Wasn't he talking about bringing him down and finally managing peace all the damn time?  
_Wouldn't that mean Dream's gone? But where-_  
He gulps as he remembers the obsidian above the crater.  
„Hey, Sam? Do you think we should pay a visit to your prison?“  
Sam's green eyes go wide from the implication and he opens his mouth only to close it again. Then, his eyes grow dark, his whole posture changing.  
„If they used _my_ prison to lock Dream up-“ Closing his eyes, he takes a long intake of breath to the point Ranboo is afraid he'll choke on air.  
Punz, who showed no apparent emotion until now, summons his trident and finally steps outside, letting the cold air hit him.  
„Let's go.“

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos, comments and bookmarks appreciated! <3


End file.
